


Ethereal Presence

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Haunting, Horror, expedition - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest expedition has taken a heavy toll on Levi. Everyone, including Hanji, Erwin, and Mike, are worried about his health and mental sanity. Has he gone insane... or is there an explanation for all the strange happenings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethereal Presence

**Author's Note:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dl30WDn_P2o))**

“Levi! Come, let’s – “ Hanji paused, staring at the raven-haired man in front of her.

Levi was sitting at his usual desk – a stack of paperwork in front of him – but his gaze was fixed at a spot to his left, looking up at something that Hanji couldn’t see. He turned to her, irritated at her sudden barge into his office.

“What is it, Shitty-glasses? Can’t you see I’m busy talking?” he snapped.  
“With…?” Hanji hesitantly looked around the room but didn’t see a soul in sight.  
“None of your business. Now, out with it.”  
Hanji refocused her attention on him. “Oh, let’s go for breakfast! It’s getting late, you shouldn’t miss it. After all, it’s the most important meal of the day!”

With a reluctant sigh, Levi stood up and followed the energetic woman out of his office. Hanji studied him discreetly, noticing his paler complexion, his gaunt face, and the much darker circles around his eyes. Nobody said anything about it but everyone knew the latest expedition had taken a heavy toll on him. So every single soldier in the Survey Corps had tried to do something for him, no matter how small it was. Little chores like bringing him tea, or cleaning the place as much as possible, or getting out of his way – this was all they could do.

As they left, Hanji realized that Levi had forgotten to close his door. “Levi, your office door – “

The resonant sound of a door slamming echoed through the hallway and Hanji spun around to see the office door closed. She stared at it in bewilderment, wondering whether the wind had blown it shut.

“Oi, are you coming?”  
“Yeah… sure.”

* * *

The four senior Survey Corps members made small talk while eating breakfast but anyone could feel the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding them. The air was so tense that you could slice it with a knife. Erwin, Hanji, and Mike were silently observing Levi who was nonchalantly sipping his tea. Another steaming mug of tea was placed opposite him but the seat was vacant.

After several minutes, Levi got up from his seat, having finished his meal. 

“You’re leaving already, Levi?” Erwin smiled at his comrade.  
“Yeah, I still have that shity paperwork you gave me,” he replied and briskly walked to the end of the mess hall with his tray.

Mike glanced at the mug that was still left on the table. Sniffing it curiously, he finally lifted it up and to his bewilderment, found it empty. The liquid that was previously there and had not been touched by anyone was now, simply gone.

“What do you think, Mike?” Erwin asked, his expression serious.

“Something smells wrong.”

* * *

“Heichou, here are the documents that you requested.” The young cadet handed a few files to Levi in the hallway.

Levi grunted his thanks and walked past the cadet, heading to his office. The cadet blew out a sigh of relief – facing the grumpy short corporal was always a daunting task. Walking back the way he came, the cadet shivered as a sudden gust of cold wind blew past him, causing the light from the candles to flicker. The hallway was plunged into darkness for a split second.

As the lights flickered back to life, the cadet glanced around in apprehension. When he caught a glimpse of a shadow lurking around the corner, his heart leapt into his mouth. Braving himself, he took a few wary steps towards it. He rounded the corner. But nobody was there.

* * *

Levi placed the files on top of his desk and walked to the adjacent washroom. Turning on the faucet, he splashed some cold water on his face in an effort to energize himself for the long night to come. Drops of water fell from his bangs as he stared at the basin, watching the slow draining of the liquid into the small little hole. 

The depletion of the water was akin to the waning of his own life force. With every passing day, he felt more and more like a zombie that was on auto pilot, living his life but at the same time not living. He knew that his friends, his comrades, were worried and concerned for him and his sanity. But he had no doubt of the state of his mind. He knew what he was doing; he understood what he was seeing. All he wanted to know was: when would his end come?

Levi looked up at the mirror in front of him. A young woman with long hair and piercing eyes was reflected in the glass. She was dressed in a white gown, her complexion white as snow. She was not of this world, but Levi did not fear her. He dared not turn around, lest she disappear from his sight. Instead, he merely ran his fingers down the mirror, imagining that he was touching her ashen face.

Levi whispered softly, “I don’t care if everyone labels me as crazy. I don’t care if everyone abandons me. I just need you here by my side. Forever.”

 

_And always._


End file.
